Hinata's confession and Naruto's rage
by Sashu
Summary: just a two shot of chapters 437 and 438 oh and this will be the only time i say this i own nothing the characters belong to masashi Kishimotto
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata's confession and Naruto's ****rage.**

Hinata: I know I'm here of my own free will. Why are you here Hinata.

Hinata: because I've always watched you and admired you. Even when people said you couldn't do it and to give up. But you never did you kept trying, and that you said you would be Hokage even if it meant you had to be a genin forever you never gave up on your dreams. So I tried to be more like you. So I'm not afraid to fight to protect you.

Inside Naruto's head. Why would she watch me or even admire me I've done nothing that special. Could it be that she is in love with me no that cant be right I'm a nobody, a outcast, the villages pariah . She's of the Hyuuga clan basically a princess.

Back in the real world. Hinata: so basically I'm here because I love you naruto.

Hinata charged at Pein screaming **JUHO SOSHIKEN. **She hits Pein twice.

Pein: **SHINRA TENSEI.** Hinata is thrown back against a newly made wall of earth. Pein: this should show Naruto true pain.

With Naruto, no Pein stop.

As I watched pein stab down with his chakra blade I and come back up covered in blood I felt an emotion Ive never felt before sorrow and when I saw his blade covered in blood something in me snapped.

Inside naruto's Conscious. Fox wake up.

Kyuubi: what do you want squirt I thought you didn't want my power. Shut the hell up just shut the fuck up and give me your power.

Kyuubi: aww is this cause your girlfriend got hurt. Fuck you fox now give me your power.

Kyuubi: no I dont think I will. You dont have a god damn choice in the matter. Back in the real world.

Pein whats this feeling it feels like the whole world I shaking. So thats his power humph.

Pein its just like when my parents were killed right in front of my eyes by Konoha nin. With naruto. AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Pein I will make you suffer for hurting her


	2. Chapter 2

A.N I was very relieved that Hinata survived. I'll continue making my story for each new

chapter that comes out for as long as I get inspiration or I'm asked to stop. Now on with the story.

**Previously on Hinata's confession & Naruto's rage.**

Pein stop. Fox this time you dont have a choice give me your power. **Pein: So thats a containers power I'm not impressed.**

Pein you hurt someone who tried to stand up to you even though she was no match for you just because she loved me. For this I will show you no mercy. Sorry granny Tsunade I have to destroy your necklace.

Prepare yourself pain because now I will show you the true meaning of pain. You think you know true pain I spit at you idea of pain. Try being shunned by your whole village for something you had no control over even a choice in. You say that your parents were killed right in front of you. Try never knowing your parents and being alone for most of your life and now you come and destroy my village and my home and friends and even the girl who was in love with me all in the idea of peace that is not peace that is only the path to total destruction and ruin.

When Naruto destroys the Shodaimes crystal something our hero didn't predict happened. As It turns out the crystal was what was keeping the fox from taking control and with the crystal destroyed the fox is able to wrest control from Naruto.

As Naruto charges at pain in his anger and sorrow Pain thinks to himself. Pain: He thinks he knows pain he knows nothing. Shenra Tensai.

When pain uses his default attack something unforeseen happens. Naruto in his six tailed state is able to reflect the attack back at Pain.

Pain: ugh he was able to reflect the attack back at me.

While pain is flown back Naruto charges his chakra blast.

Pain: if that hits me I'm dead. Fine then Bansho Tenin.

With his next move Pain flings a giant rock at Naruto's head causing the attack to miss both Pain and the unconscious Hinata who with the fox in control isn't recognized as a friend. With pain, Pain: this has gotten to dangerous and if I stay here any longer reinforcements may arrive. I must retreat.

With those thoughts in mind TheGod Realm heads towards the forest on the outskirts away from the village. Seeing this Naruto gives chase.

Unbeknown to either Naruto or Pain is that while all of that was going on they were being watched by a Hyuuga more precisely one Neji Hyuuga.

Sakura: This feels just like that time. What is going on Neji.

Neji: Miss Hinata rushed in to save Naruto. Sakura: No she couldn't of. Can you see whats happening.

Neji: Its naruto he has six tails at this rate he might fully transform. It looks like that they have moved off.

Sakura: Yes now we can get Hinata And something must be done about Naruto in that state he doesn't recognize friend from foe.

With Yamato, Anko, and Sai.

Yamato: Whats this. A six appears on his hand.

Anko and Sai: Whats wrong what happened.

Yamato: Its Naruto he has gone six tails he might of broken the seal. I'm Sorry i must head back to the village.

With Nagato, Nagato: God Realm is close enough now.

God Realm: Chibaku Tensei.


End file.
